


train stations and flower fields

by evantheworm



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, TW for blood, ahahah, and violence/gore, inspired by events of canon but non canon compliant, no beta we die like, spoilers for the lore of the dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evantheworm/pseuds/evantheworm
Summary: Suddenly, Tommy heard it, he gasped a little and his eyes darted around looking for its source. Those guitar strums, he could almost smell the grass he was sat in as his brother strummed his guitar, those chords, Tommy’s head resting against yellow fabric. “Wil…” He whispered.“Get on the train, Tommy.”
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbut Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	train stations and flower fields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svenforconfused94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svenforconfused94/gifts).



> please heed the warnings in the tags! themes of death are very prevalent in this fic so take care of yourselves! <3
> 
> Disclaimer: please do not ship any of the characters in this fic! if any of them ever express discomfort or anything of the sort about these types of fics this will be taken down.

There was blood, it was sticky. He could feel it, running down his face, dripping onto his collar bone. The drip was steady, the room wasn’t, everything was spinning. He wondered how his friends were doing, it’d been a long time since he’d seen them, he couldn’t quite remember why. 

An object came down hard on him, a cracking sound echoed in his skull. He smiled in his haze. 

“Oh Tommy, tsk tsk. I never knew you for one to just give up.” 

He felt a hand grab his chin and his eyes met dead green ones, ones that used to sparkle, ones that used to reach out to Tommy with a smile. Ones that settled conflicts. Ones that held emotion in them even when they helped his own brother betray him. But now, now, they’re dead. 

Blood dripped from his chin onto the pale hand holding it, rolling down the hand and onto the floor, leaving a crimson trail after it. He spit onto the floor, coughing blood out of his mouth and lungs. Fuck Dream, he could do whatever he wanted but he would never win. 

“You can kill me. But you’ll never have any power here.” 

“Poor poor little Tommy.” 

Everything was black. Or maybe his eyes were closed he didn’t know. He heard footsteps, they sounded familiar, could footsteps even sound familiar? He felt lighter, like he was floating even though he felt ground beneath his back. He wondered where he was, he didn’t feel pain here, he always felt a little bit of pain. 

Slowly, he cracked his eyes open, it was dark. He sat up in slight panic and his eyes locked onto the only light in a room that seemed to go on for miles. But he didn’t feel scared, he felt almost comforted, the same feeling of familiarity calming his soul. 

He got up, walking toward the light, shielding his eyes as it got brighter and brighter, then all of a sudden it was everywhere, the light was surrounding him, turning the black void inside out. Then he noticed a figure, wings spread wide, face turned toward the ground. But Tommy didn’t need to see him to know who it was, his breath caught in his throat, time seemed to stop. 

“Dad-”

There were arms around him, arms he hadn’t felt in so long, arms that made it feel like everything would be okay. 

“Tommy.” There was a pause, and the warmth became even more comforting, though Tommy didn’t think it was possible. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what?”

The other said nothing, and after a few moments he stepped away from the hug, eyes still shielded by his farmailar green and white striped bucket hat.

“Tommy, I’m not who you know me as. I’m not your father, not right now.”

Confusion muddled Tommy’s brain, but he said nothing, keeping his own eyes on the figure. But it was almost as if the unspoken question was pulled out of his stream of conscious anyways.

“I’m the Angel of Death. I work for Death, I deliver souls to the Afterlife and take her those that cannot pass.” He paused, voice straining with a hint of emotion he seemed to want to keep underwraps. “I need to deliver your soul beyond this realm, Toms.”  
All at once, everything came back, in a rush, the pain, the fear, the deep deep loneliness. “I’m dead.” His knees went weak underneath him, but he never hit the ground, once again wrapped up in a presence that felt like home.

“You are, Tommy.” 

And for the first time, Tommy allowed himself to feel small, to surrender to what he really was, a child in his father’s arms. “Phil, I’m scared.” He looked up and finally saw the angel’s eyes, white, not unlike Eret’s, the fallen ruler. But his father’s smile was still there, the one that he knew; the same one that had smiled at him and bandaged him up when he slipped and fell and got a scrape on his knee, the same one that comforted him when he got stung playing with Tubbo and his bees. 

“I know. But you don’t need to be. Everything will be okay.”

Tommy felt himself believe him, he had never been one easily persuaded to trust, but he believed him. 

Phil helped him up and held out his hand for him to take. “Follow me.”

Tommy accepted the hand and followed the angel as he seemed to float over the floor, but his footsteps still sounded through the vast space right next to Tommy’s. “Where are we going.”

“You’ll see.”

They walked, together, hand in hand, Phil’s wings spanning out behind both of them, almost protectively. As much as he hated small spaces, the vast emptiness around them felt weird to Tommy, like it should be filled, but it wasn’t. He remembered feeling like that after the final death of L’manburg. Walking alone through the crater, the only sound: the quiet hush of the wind blowing through. But he didn’t feel sad, not like he did then. He squeezed the hand in his and, without looking, felt the angel smiling down at him.

“Why have we stopped?” Tommy asked, noticing the motion of his feel had seized and the room they were in was no longer vast and white. It reminded Tommy of a train station.

As if on cue, a train pulled up in front of them, the wheels squeaking against the metal track. The doors opened revealing only shadows on the inside. Somewhere overhead a voice spoke something over cracking speakers. 

The train was gray with red lines, outlining the windows and sliding doors. He could see his own distorted reflection on the train’s shining surface. It didn’t look new by any means, but it looked nice, like it ran well. 

Suddenly, Tommy heard it, he gasped a little and his eyes darted around looking for its source. Those guitar strums, he could almost smell the grass he was sat in as his brother strummed his guitar, those chords, Tommy’s head resting against yellow fabric. “Wil…” He whispered. 

“Get on the train, Tommy.” 

So he did. He let go of Phil’s hand, his own falling to his side, he lifted his chin up high, and he stepped on the train. It shook underneath him, jerking his body to the side with its forward motion. He wondered where he was going, since Phil never told him, but he felt something that made it seem like he was heading home. His apprehension was gone; the fear had melted out of him as soon as he grabbed his father’s hand in his own.

As quickly as the mysterious train ride with the mysterious souls had begun, it was over. It slid to a halt, the acceleration gradually getting slower and slower until he was once again jerked to the side, facing large gray doors. They slid open and Tommy’s eyes widened at the sight in front of him. A vast field of flowers gently swaying from side to side in a soft breeze. 

“Oh man, this is cool.” He whispered to himself, stepping off the train. 

He reached out a hand, fingers brushing over white flowers that felt like clouds underneath his fingertips. He turned back toward the train but it had vanished, leaving him in the middle of the wide open. A gentle breeze blew by, ruffling Tommy’s hair and he smiled; faintly he could hear those guitar strums again, and something pulled at him to follow them, so he did. 

He ran, jumping, and grabbing at the wind as if he could catch it and hold the music notes in his hands. He felt himself laughing, smiling like he was a kid again, but he was a kid wasn’t he? He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like that, without the weight of the world on his shoulders. What irony, he was dead but he felt free.

“Tommy?” 

The boy stilled in his tracks. His brother, _his brother_. “Wilbur!” He whirled around and standing across the field was his brother, clad in that yellow sweater he never took off when they were kids. 

His feet were moving before he even realized it. Then he was in his brothers arms and he hadn’t even realized how much he missed him. 

A decade seemed to pass, the two wrapped up in each other’s arms, unspoken apologies and memories flowing between them. Wilbur pulled away and rested his hands on his little brother’s shoulders. 

“You’re too young, you’re too young for this.” His voice cracked a little and he pulled Tommy back in for a second hug as his eyes welled up with tears. 

Tommy let his brother hold him and let himself be held by his brother. He could tell that Wilbur had questions, that he wanted to know how and he wanted to know why, but he was saving them for another day. 

“What is this place?” Tommy asked, his head rested on Wil’s shoulder like a mirror of all those years ago. 

“It’s our afterlife, Toms.” Wilbur said, bending down and plucking a flower from the earth. He held it out to Tommy with a smile that didn’t quite reach his tear rimmed eyes. “I hoped the wait for you to arrive would be longer, but I’m glad that you’re here.” 

“I missed you too, Wil.” 

Their small party was a sight to see, two boys who had been surrendered to Death’s clutches far earlier than they should have, walking together, side by side, picking flowers and swaying in the breeze.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! switchin it up with the end notes this time. i hope you guys enjoyed this one i wrote it really fast so i apologize that its not my best writing. i wanted to put some links down here for some fanart that inspired this fic so if you liked this you will definitely like those so go give them some likes. once again, thank you so much for reading <33
> 
> https://youtu.be/gjK4SQFTRyg
> 
> https://youtu.be/RH665DZ3xdo
> 
> https://twitter.com/qarameiio/status/1350500522566971393?s=20


End file.
